Running From You
by chibibunny18
Summary: Yusuke and the gang save a young girl from a band of demons. But she's not a normal girl- she's an ELITE, and she comes with some hefty baggage in tow. Can the Tante help her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Dark Encounter**_

The rustle of the forest floor got louder as I ran past large birch trees. The night sky was alight with the moon. Stars glared at me as I ran from him. I wouldn't go home, not to that home. I jumped over a large fallen tree as it came in my path. I could hear his messengers in my head as I ran through the heavily forested area. Bits of the rags I was wearing were getting caught and ripping off onto branches and shrubs. The cold night wind got colder and colder as I raced against time and the odds. Hesitantly I ran toward the feeling of other demons, hoping that I could start a fight and keep running. Suddenly I felt a presence right near me. It was him. I picked up my pace and dashed forward like I was dancing on wind. Which I practically was at this point, my feet were almost off the ground like I was flying higher and higher. The trees covered my presence for a bit as I hopped around in the forest so that I could try to move undetected. It had failed. I half way gave up my fast pace running as I felt the aura of other demons approach. There were three and a human with spiritual powers with them. They must have felt the fight and come to claim a prize. Looks like tonight I would have new owners.

"KIOKO! Get back here NOW!" I was right. He was right behind me. I kept my pace until a warm hand grabbed a part of my sleeve that wasn't shredded.

"Let me go!" I yelled. The person's grip only held tighter as I tried to punch what ever I could. I felt my feet and hands connect with someone and I tried hard to hurt them. But the hand was still there.

"Shut up. He'll find you." The voice said. I stopped struggling as The Voice led me to a clearing. That's when I could see the damage I did to another guy. There were four of them, three wearing school uniforms, including the one I severely beat. The voice I recognized was a boy in a green school uniform. He was tall, strong, and looked scary. At least his body did. His eyes were another story. They were warm and soft with determination and kindness in them. So unlike what I assumed he was. The others seemed were an odd assortment. From what I could see anyway.

The boy that I beat was very tall and had a weird carrot colored hair. It was kind of funny to look at. Another boy helped him hobble over to where the boy in green held me. This other boy had vibrant crimson hair, like a red rose. Speaking of roses, this place smelled like them, but I hadn't seen any. The red-headed boy turned around and that is when I saw his eyes. Such a beautiful green. They were like gems or something. But these eyes weren't the only ones that startled me. Not half as much as the ones belonging to the fourth boy with static black hair. His eyes were blood red and cold. He wore such an odd outfit. As soon as the brown haired boy let go of my sleeve, I bolted for the forest again. Only to find that the fourth boy had extremely fast speed and stopped me. He looked angry, and he scared me a bit with the look in his eyes.

"Back away! I'm leaving!" I yelled at him. His gaze only deepened and I could see the look in his eyes. It was angry alright, pure fury. I tried to rush him but he tripped me and then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. I kicked as hard as I could, but to no avail. After a few moments I gave up my running away plan. I knew I was just going to be captured anyway, so what was the point? Slowly footsteps came into the clearing and I could see Him. He was looking at the boys who had captured me with anger and a sense of relief. I could tell he was going to enjoy killing these boys, though with the sense of Spiritual Energy coming from these four boys, especially the boy in the green school uniform, it might prove to be a good fight.

"Put that bitch down." He spat at the boys. The one in green gave him an angry look. He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"What business do you have with this girl?" The boy said with emphases on girl. He looked at the boy with such dumbfounded-ness for correcting him. He went to rush the boy but the boy stepped into the field.

"I'll tell you what ugly, you beat me at a fight, I will let you have her back. If you lose, I get to keep her and you disappear. How `bout it?" The boy said, rolling up his sleeves. He gave the boy a smirk and stepped into the clearing more.

"Yusuke. Don't do anything stupid." One of the boys said from in front of me. I could kind of see what was going around if I craned my neck to over the boys shoulder. The boy who was carrying me had quiet a grip on my thighs, quite so that I was begging to feel really uncomfortable. His grip loosened as if he could sense what I was feeling. Automatically I jumped from his shoulder and landed crouched down on the ground.

"Hey you!" The carrot haired boy called after me. I took off for the forest, but felt a body pull me down to the ground face first. Crimson hair flooded the forest floor as I felt the boy's presence swirl around me. It was him that smelt like roses. Not the forest at all. He reached for my hands and held them back. Something slimy wrapped around them, causing me to jump.

"YIPE!" I cried. The slimy things got tight around my wrists, binding them together like rope. I tried to move them, but they wouldn't budge any. The crimson haired boy pulled me up into his arms like a baby and carried me back to the group.

"You shouldn't have run, his friends would have gone after you. Be more careful Kioko." The red-head mumbled to me. I looked shocked as he whispered my name. It was oddly comforting and very scary at the same time.

"Yusuke you idiot! Don't use your spirit gun! Use something more powerful!" The carrot haired boy was yelling to the teen in green. The boy in black, Hiei, he stared at me with a horrible look in his eyes. I still couldn't figure out what was going out. How did they know my name? Where they here to save me? Probably not. I needn't guess that. No one ever saved me. I wasn't allowed that luxury. Even my parents abandoned me. It was useless. No one cared, no one ever would.

"This is boring. Detective, hurry up or I will kill you both." Hiei said to the boy named Yusuke with no hint of emotion in his voice. I watched as Yusuke stopped mid fight and stared at Hiei with those emotionless red eyes.

"Fine Hiei! Take `em down." Yusuke said as he walked off the fake field. Hiei smirked for a second before he disappeared and then the sound of metal meeting skin echoed the forest over and over again while multiple of his friends dropped dead. I used this surprise attack time to loose myself from the bonds and jump out of the boy's arms. He didn't try to stop me now. They let me run away from everything.

I ran from them, from him and from everything. Just like I had been doing for years. I ran and never looked back. Something about those boys struck me as odd though. They had all tried to keep me there. Why?

That's the end of Chapter 1! Woot!

Bunny: minor changes… mostly spelling

Hiei: Because you suck at it. *smirks*

Yusuke and Kuwabara: XoX''' SHIIIIIIIIIIT

Bunny: *GLARES*

Kurama: V.V''' *holds Bunny back*

Bunny: *calms down* Hiei

Hiei: Hnn

Bunny: Do take care to remember that I control the power to make you live or die. If you really wish to end up some odd place in the Ningenkai with a piece of non-sanded lumber stuck through your heart multiple times while some lowly form of Pigmees are eating your liver and using your intestines to play jump rope because you by chance died from a simple blow to the head by a flying cup!!!!!- then go ahead… MOCK ME! *spoken in a low, evil voice*

Hiei: O.o'''' Sorry.

Bunny: I thought so *happy*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Chance Explanation**_

The snow began to fall gently on her forehead as she ran beneath the Ningenkai's first snow of the year. It was light flecks of white that made her shiver as they touched her bare skin. She quickly grabbed her arms and held tight to herself to try and keep warm. So far, it was successfully failing. The cold winter sky nipped at the stars above as she squirmed in between two trees to find a small opening. It was leafy and quickly becoming frozen water. Hesitantly, she crawled into the small opening and huddled there. It had been years since she had seen this place, many since she slept here, and forever since she had a chance to spruce it up a bit. The weather grew worse as she wasted away in the cold. Her hands had lost their feeling, and her body was quickly stopping it's shaking because it could no longer feel. For sure she thought this was her last breath as she inhaled. A small tear fell from her eye as she laid her head to rest.

"Quickly!" A voice echoed in her head. A familiar voice that she had heard before. It had a name to it, but at her state she couldn't put a name to it. Warmth enveloped her and held her tight to its chest. Perhaps mercy had looked upon her.

"Why are you out here you stupid girl? You could have frozen to death!" The voice said. It was harsh, and yet concerned about her. Right now it didn't matter. What mattered was that someone had found her. This could be bad, very bad for her now. She tried to open her closed eyes to identify the person by his or her face. Her eyes opened slowly but only found a blur of green with black fuzz on top. Even without trying, she quickly remembered the name of the voice. It was Yusuke. The boy who had saved her once again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Temple ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yusuke carefully held a warm cloth to the girl's head to keep her body temperature normal. Slowly her body was heating up and her skin gained some color back. Of course, Yusuke had to ask Botan, Yukina, and Keiko to wash the girl because she was caked in dirt and filth and looked horribly mistreated and abused. The dirt hid all of the girl's wonderful features. She had a short slender body, with long legs. Her height, Yusuke guessed, had to be around Hiei's or maybe shorter. She looked no older then 13, but, something about her was very old.

"Who did this to you?" Yusuke wondered out loud. Certainly that weak demon didn't cause all the abuse to this girl by him. He was easy to defeat and his minions weren't brave at all. They had fled after they saw Hiei kill the master with three sweeps of his katana. No one wanted to be near Hiei and his katana.

Yusuke brushed back some ivory colored hair with his free hand. So pale was the hair that it seemed like snow to him, just an off color, like a dirty snow. He laughed at the thought of dirty snow, actually coming up with yellow snow instead. Slowly, he looked over the girl once again. She was very pretty. Pretty enough that if he didn't have Keiko, this would be his supreme choice, but he had Keiko.

"How is she doing Yusuke?" A calm voice asked from the door way. Yusuke looked up to see his friend Kurama looking at the girl with a sad look on his face. Kurama quietly walked over to Yusuke, like he always walked, and looked at the girl. He too marveled at the difference of when she was covered in rags compared to when she was dressed in a large white t-shirt that Kuwabara had brought with some spandex shorts and a bra and underwear. His sister Shizuru said that a girl looking 13 could only probably be an A cup, so she gave him one of her old bras that didn't fit anymore. Keiko and the girls had dressed her. Kurama checked her forehead and pulled the blankets back only to find that she was still freezing only now she was sure to go into shock. Slowly, Kurama undid the buttons to his shirt and pants. He silently took them off in front of a very surprised Yusuke.

"What the hell are you doing Kurama?!" Yusuke jumped at the fox that, in his rose boxers, climbed into bed with the young girl, holding her tight.

"If we don't get her body temperature up to normal, she will go into shock from the temperature changes being so drastic. This cold will kill her." The fox explained. Yusuke looked relieved and then looked around the room.

"So why did you get undressed?" Yusuke said, very puzzled. Kurama laughed as he held on to the girl. Her body was warming up quite nicely, as it was supposed to. Kurama forced himself to continue holding on to the girl, even though her body was very cold. He looked over the girl's body and when he felt that she was going to be fine on her own, he let go. Quickly before she woke up, Kurama got out of the bed and pulled his shirt and pants back on.

"She should wake up soon. I've transferred some of my body heat to her." Kurama nodded. Yusuke looked at the lovely girl as her eyes started to open. Just before they were open, everyone rushed into the room. Hiei stayed towards the end, watching all exits like he was told to do.

"Hmmm…" The girl yawned. She stretched her arms and sat up in the bed. Everyone watched silently from a distance as Kurama and Yusuke stayed near. The girl's eyes slowly opened in front of everyone, and to their surprise, her eyes were a light purple, a lilac color. She looked frightened and crept back to the head board of the bed.

"Hey. Don't be scared. We just saved your life." Yusuke said rather harshly. The girl nodded and her hair flew in front of her face.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" Kurama urged. The girl looked at him and recognized him as one of the fighters from the arena. In fact, all four of them were there from the little forest arena match against him.

"Kioko." She said quietly. Kioko was suddenly aware that she could be in trouble. She mentally noted that she should be more careful running away this time so as not to leave them a trail.

"Relax then Kioko. Want some tea?" A female said from behind the group. Suddenly they parted and an older woman with wavy pink hair stepped forward. She wore fighting gear and looked like she had trained her whole life. The lady seemed friendly so Kioko tried to relax a bit.

"I will let the boys get you introduced to everyone later…..right now I would like to know if you would like to have tea with me: Genkai." Genkai said as she motioned for Kioko to follow. Kioko slowly got up, but fell over when she tried to walk. That was when she could see the color of her skin and her hair, and she could even see the clothes that she was wearing. For a second she wasn't sure if she was still alive. She had ivory colored hair and wore a large white t-shirt with no marks. Suddenly Kioko blushed as she only saw that she was wearing a large white t-shirt. She quickly checked to make sure she was wearing pants before she tried to get up. Yusuke and Kurama went to help her, but when they went to go and touch her arms to pull her up, she flinched and pulled back. Kurama nodded and pulled Yusuke away so as not to scare the girl. Kioko opened her eyes and saw that the two boys had pulled back so she could get up on her own. Her body had to get used to walking by its self, and it might take a while.

"Where is this place?" Kioko mumbled as she followed the woman she assumed would be her master. Never intending to say anything rude, she realized that she shouldn't have spoken. She was expecting to be hit, but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes and looked at a table set with tea and some food for her to eat.

"Kioko, you are in my temple. You're safe from the one who was after you because he isn't among the living anymore. You fortunately, can stay here, among us." Genkai said as she handed Kioko some treats. Kioko looked at the food strangely, as if she hadn't ever seen it before. Genkai looked the girl over and felt her heart grow hatred at the demons that enslaved humans.

"Where is your family?" Genkai said with relief. Kioko looked up from battling with the chopsticks. She squinted her eyes for a second and then tried to recall.

"My parents died, I think." Kioko breathed. She looked at the pieces of wood that she was given to eat with. Genkai watched the girl try to figure out how to use the chopsticks to eat the food. Inwardly Genkai laughed at the girl, watching her squish the food trying to stab it onto the sticks. After twenty or so minutes of watching Kioko struggle and end up using her hands to eat the foot, Genkai patiently taught her how to eat with the strange utensils.

Once Kioko finally learned, eating was a breeze, except for the food. Kioko would look at something for a few moments, pop it into her mouth, and then give a look of over delight or extreme displeasure. It was humorous to see the girl eat. Yukina had been going back and forth with food, gathering Yusuke's and Kuwabara's attention as they drooled with their stomachs yelling for filling. Kurama and Hiei held the two detectives back and watched as Genkai surveyed the girl with anticipation.

"There is something about her, fox. I think I have seen her before." Hiei whispered to Kurama so only he could hear as he watched the ivory haired girl make a fool of herself eating with those pieces of ningen wood.

"She does look familiar, doesn't she Hiei?" Kurama noted to his Koorime friend. Her movements and manor all were electrocuting Kurama's mind with memories he couldn't keep up with. The kitsune was sure that this girl had something to do with one of the people in the Makai; after all, she had the aroma of the demon air about her. But if she was a human; which he was almost positive she was, he wondered how she could have survived in the Makai. Surely she would have been dead. Wouldn't she?

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

Bunny: I updated!! YAY!! Aren't ya'll happy?? Anyway…. I demand a review!! Tee hee! *giggles*

Kurama: *claps* well done Bunny-chan.

Yusuke: this is boring *snores*

Bunny: *dumps Gatorade cooler on Yusuke* YOU JERK!!

Yusuke: X_X'''

Kuwabara: *^#^* HAHAHAHAHA!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Masa Syndrome**_

The day progressed and Kioko learned how to take a proper bath, prepare a simple meal, and greet others politely. Genkai smiled each time the girl succeeded at something new; her ability to adapt to where ever she might be was impressive.

"You are very smart Kioko." Genkai mused as the girl walked around outside, looking at all the different plants. Kurama and Yusuke stood behind the old woman, watching Kioko touch different things and ask what they were called.

"She's a regular Helen Keller." Kurama whispered. Genkai nodded and Yusuke gave him a confused look. "She was blind, deaf, and thought to be far from the ability to master communication. But she learned sign language, and eventually she learned to speak." Kurama added; content at their latest mission.

"But Kioko's not any of those. And she can talk kitsune…" Yusuke said, still not understanding the linking metaphor.

"Genkai-sama, aren't you going to ask me to do anything for you?" Kioko asked as she came and sat on the steps of the temple with the two boys and the old woman.

"No, why would I do that?" Genkai asked, puzzled.

"You're my new master, aren't you? Not that I mind!" Kioko smiled; her lilac eyes content at her new surroundings. Genkai looked appalled. She couldn't believe that the girl thought that she was still imprisoned.

"No, you don't have a master now. You are free from all those people." Genkai tried to explain. Kioko looked at the woman funny, like it was some kind of bad joke.

"What does that mean? I mean, I understand what it means. But…" Kioko twisted the end of the white shirt she was wearing. Yusuke sat next to the girl and she flinched, but didn't move away; she was finally convinced that she was safe from harm.

"It means you are staying here because we want you to. We don't expect anything in return… except maybe that you enjoy yourself!" Yusuke laughed. Kioko stared at him and tilted her head. He looked at her and then she smiled, one that made him feel good about rescuing her.

"Uhhmmm, I don't really understand that, but I guess I can try!" Kioko laughed. She stopped and looked at everyone, who watched her. It was intimidating to her, to be seen, to be heard. But they encouraged her, wanted her to be alive and fulfilled.

"Why don't we go inside and eat something? Hmm, sound okay to you Kioko?" Kurama asked the ivory haired girl. Her lilac eyes shot up to him and glistened in the sun. She nodded and stood up.

"I'm hungry." She answered, and felt her stomach growl. Yusuke laughed and ushered her inside, explaining all about the goodness of food and how much they were going to eat. Kurama looked at Genkai and noticed that the master was smiling happy at her pupil.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ DINNER ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So Kioko-san, do you know where you are from?" Yukina asked when the gang sat down to dinner. Kioko looked at the girl and shook her head.

"I don't remember my last name, or where I'm from. I'm not even sure what the options are." Kioko said while copying Yusuke and shoveling food into her mouth. Yusuke laughed and so did Kioko. Kurama rolled his eyes on the inside and smiled.

{She seems to be attached to the detective.}

{Yes, Hiei, she is.}

{Why? He's nothing important.}

{You think she should be more attached to you?}

{Hnn.}

Kuwabara sulked as Yusuke taught Kioko how to insult and pick fights. It was a joyous moment for Yusuke when Kioko threw her first insult at the carrot haired boy, who sighed and growled at Yusuke. Kioko beamed at the boy with black hair and gentle brown eyes.

"How long had you been living under that guy?" Yusuke asked Kioko as she stole food off his plate. She stopped and looked down. Yusuke put his hand on her shoulder and stared at her. "It's alright, you don't have to say." Kurama blinked and looked at the normally harsh boy.

{He's changing.}

"Uhm…for about 4 years. Before that demon, there were a couple others." Kioko held her fingers up and tried to count. Everyone snapped their heads in her direction, but Genkai was the first to speak.

"You know about that?" Genkai asked, shocked.

"Yes. And about everyone in this room." Kioko said. She brushed her hair back and looked at all the people in the room. Yusuke slapped his knee and laughed.

"That's great! No crazy explaining to do! Sweeet!" Yusuke smiled and was happy that he didn't have to get adjusted to another mission where they had to explain what the hell was going on. Kurama felt his protective shield go up.

{Everything?!}

{Stop freaking, fox.}

"How do you know about everyone in the room?" Genkai pushed.

"I don't know. I just, I can sense those things. One of my old masters used to make me track down demons for him when we were in that one place… where there are lots of demons…uhm… it has a name…" Kioko stuttered.

"The Makai?!" The entire group asked together. Kioko's eyes lit up and she nodded furiously.

"YEAH! That's it!" She said proudly. Kurama and Hiei sighed, knowing now where they remembered her from.

"You were Masa's weapon?" Kurama asked. Kioko's eyes fell as she nodded. Kurama felt guilt grow in his chest. At one time he had asked Masa to use his weapon to track down a clan of demons that Koenma had been looking for. He had just enabled the selling and torture of people… or what ever it was that Kioko was.

"Masa was my 4th master. He was strict…" Kioko held her chest tightly and she felt the pain of all the torture he used as motivation to find the right demons.

"I'm sorry." Kurama said softly. Kioko looked at the boy and shook her head.

"You didn't do anything. You are alright Kurama-san..." Kioko smiled and Kurama felt the heavy weight of guilt hit him again.

"You know you are okay now though, right?" Yusuke asked the girl. She nodded and smiled, picking away at what ever food she had been eating. Kurama kept his eyes away from the girl the rest of dinner, too ashamed and afraid to look at her. It wasn't as if Kioko had ever met him; Kurama just felt guilty for letting Masa hurt her.

"I'd like to go to bed. Is that okay?" Kioko asked everyone in the room. Yusuke laughed and nodded. Genkai smiled and nodded.

"Get going then kid!" Yusuke gave the girl a small tap on the leg to get her moving. Slowly the girl with her pretty ivory hair moved and headed off to her room. Genkai watched Yusuke as the detective beamed with pride. It was a new spin, that the boy was taking responsibility for his actions, and even started to teach the girl new things that she never knew. Granted the boy was teaching her useless things, like how to burp.

"She's taken a liking to you Yusuke." Kurama told the boy. Yusuke looked at the kitsune and smiled.

"Yeah. It's nice." Yusuke laughed. Slowly he got up and left the room, headed towards his own bedroom. Genkai sighed and laughed.

"The dimwit is actually acting like an adult. It's shocking." Genkai spoke sweetly of the boy. Hiei smirked.

"Time something changed." Hiei walked out of the room, feeling an odd feeling in his chest that hurt him. Masa had never mentioned to the Jaganshi that he was harboring a human girl- or what ever the new mission was. Hiei felt compelled to figure out just exactly where Masa had found the ningen. It was time for a little visit.

End o Chapter 3.

Sorry it's bad! Lol! I am tired and sick and I'm trying really hard to make it original and not as stupid as it sounded when I first wrote it. If it gets REALLLLLLLY bad… I'll delete it.

Right now I'm trying to salvage!

Kurama: *hugs bunny* you are fine. No worries!

Hiei: this sucks. Where's the fighting? *glares*

Bunny: *pinches Hiei* CHILL!

Yusuke: .b

Hiei: *glares at the detective* Baka

Bunny: V.V''' my poor cast doesn't even believe in me.

Mostly everyone: that's only…sorta…kinda…partially….true #''' woopsies!

Bunny: T.T

REVIEW TO CHEER ME UP! Even if you just give me suggestions or characters or leads or anything you really want to see… I will have to take a few days off if you don't… and figure out what I want this fic to really do. Which SUCKS! I hate that planning… =[ JA NE MINNA


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Seeing Stars**_

Kioko poked around each bedroom until she found Yusuke's room; the black haired boy sprawled out on top of the covers with a t-shirt and shorts on. Kioko snuck into the room and gently closed the door with her child-like hands. Her feet walked so lightly against the floor that it seemed as if she was floating. Softly she tapped Yusuke's shoulder and the detective opened his eyes to see a night gown clad Kioko staring at him with her giant lilac eyes and a scared look.

"Oi… what's wrong, Kioko?" Yusuke yawned and watched as the girl flopped down next to him in bed. He stared at the girl and blinked a few times. She held on to the fringe of her night gown and sniffled.

"Nightmares. Please, can I stay here?" Kioko asked quietly, putting her trust in the boy to not turn her away. Yusuke thought for a moment and nodded, moving his self over so that the girl could lie down. Kioko smiled and slipped under the covers and snuggled right up to Yusuke, pressing her hands against the boy's chest. Yusuke looked at the young girl and smiled, knowing that she was safe from what ever had occurred before she had come to the temple.

"Sleep well." Yusuke yawned again and finally felt himself drift off into a dark sleep, one where the gentle smell of Kioko's hair filled his head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MORNING ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kurama and Botan finished setting the table when Keiko walked in the door, covered in snow from the night's fresh powder. Kurama looked at the girl, Yusuke's girlfriend and panicked, not knowing how the girl would react to Yusuke's new addition.

"Good morning, Kurama, Botan; how is everyone today?" Keiko asked as she brought her wet coat to the back of the temple to dry. Botan started to freak out as Keiko went to go and looked for her loved one.

"Oh, KEIKO! Can you help me please?! Kurama has to go and find Yusuke! He was practicing till early morning! Right KURAMA!?" Botan punched Kurama in the arm as the kitsune was leaving to go and find the detective right away and warn him that his girlfriend was back. Keiko eyed the girl with suspicion, but did as she was told; just like Kurama expected. Quickly Kurama went to Yusuke's room and threw open the door to warn the detective, who was sleeping with Kioko. Kurama eyed the pair as Yusuke opened his eyes and sat up.

"Fox, what's up?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the clock. Seeing the time, Yusuke sprang out of bed and covered the young girl back up. He pulled on fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. Kurama sat down and shook Kioko awake. She opened her lilac eyes and smiled at the red head.

"Hello kitsune. What are you doing here?" Kioko questioned the boy. She looked around for her protector and found that he was no where in sight. Quickly she sat up and pouted. "Where is Yusuke-sama?" Kioko asked; a tone of begging in her voice. Kurama smiled and brushed away a strand of hair.

"He went to go see his girlfriend. She is here. Kioko, do you know what a girlfriend is?" Kurama asked, almost patronizing her. Kioko nodded.

"Kind of like a koibito?" Kioko responded, tilting her head to the side. Kurama flinched and looked at the girl, not expecting that direct of a response, but knowing that it was sort of true- at least for Yusuke.

"Kind of. Would you like to meet her? She is very gracious. You will like her." Kurama promised. Kioko thought of the network she was involving herself in. It would lead her to her freedom, and she would be free so long as she followed the rules. Kioko nodded and sent her cream colored hair every where. Kurama laughed and held out his hands.

"Should I get dressed?" Kioko responded, giving her hands to the kitsune; who pulled her up quickly and brushed her hair back once more. Kurama nodded and led the girl out of the room and back into hers. It was cold from the lack of body heat, but Kioko didn't notice because she wanted to see how perfect the girl must be to win her protector's heart.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BREAKFAST ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, Kioko, do you like living here?" Keiko asked the girl; while holding Yusuke's hand. Kioko stared at the older girl and studied her. She nodded and Keiko sighed, wondering what the younger girl was possibly thinking.

"It is great. Yusuke-sama and his friends are amazing." Kioko retorted.

Yusuke eyed the girl and Keiko, wondering if they would get along, or if the mood would always be as hostile as it was in the room. He squeezed Keiko's hand to urge her to get along with the young girl.

"Do you intend to go to school around here?" Keiko asked, as sweetly as she could, smiling until it hurt her face. She had never experienced someone not liking her before; she was completely unaware of what she was doing wrong.

"I don't know what school is." Kioko responded. Keiko sighed and stood up, heading for the kitchen. Kioko sighed and looked down at her plate and then at Kurama, who sighed and looked at Yusuke; who headed for the kitchen.

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong." Keiko answered to Yusuke's arrival in the kitchen. She paced back and forth and looked at her boyfriend, who looked at her lovingly.

"She's really attached and I don't know why she doesn't like you. Maybe she thinks you're mean." Yusuke laughed and then Keiko hit him.

"Yusuke!"

"ITAI!! KEIKO!!" Yusuke pouted. There was a sudden rush and in came Kioko and Kurama trailing after her. Kioko looked at the girl and then at Yusuke to see if he was hurt. Yusuke waved his hand and Kioko looked away.

"Kioko, I don't know why you don't like me- but I actually do like you." Keiko said before the young girl had a chance to say anything to her. Kioko looked shocked at the older girl.

"You do?" Kioko asked honestly, surprised that the girl was not jealous like the other girls were when her Masters had picked her to be his weapon. She knew that she had a gift.

"Of course. If Yusuke likes you, then it is important that we get along. I'm not jealous of you, I want you and I to be friends. I appreciate the person that Yusuke is becoming. But I need you to know that it is important that Yusuke and I get our alone time too." Keiko added quickly, defining what was right, and what wasn't. Kurama was satisfied when Kioko shook her head and went back out in the dinning room and sat down. Yusuke looked at Keiko and made a kissy face.

"I'm still not happy about that "mean" comment." Keiko said and walked out of the room, leaving Yusuke and Kurama behind to talk. Kurama looked at the detective and noticed that he was much happier than normal. Kioko must have put a sense of responsibility into him and made him more of an adult.

"Women… yeesh. Oi, where is Hiei? I haven't seen him around." Yusuke asked the kitsune who turned his head sharply.

"I don't know. I believe he went to check up on something in the Makai. You know Hiei… work and no play." Kurama smiled. Yusuke laughed and nodded, knowing what Kurama meant.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry!" Yusuke shouted as he walked back into the room. Kuwabara threw a sake cup at him and started another heated argument between the two. Keiko and Botan chatted about the recent opening of a brand new store while Yukina tried to give Kioko a crash course in Makai geography. It wasn't going so well.

So…. There are all these places within the Makai?" Kioko asked the red eyed girl. Yukina nodded.

"Yes. One of those places is my home." Yukina mentioned. Kioko looked at her plate and then at Yukina again, catching Yusuke's attention.

"I wish I knew where I was from. It would probably help me to figure out why I have this ability." Kioko sighed. Yukina placed her hand on top of Kioko's and smiled.

"You will figure it out, do not worry. We will be here with you." Yukina replied. Kioko nodded and continued to eat in the brutish manner that Yusuke had taught her. Keiko tapped Kioko on the shoulder and told her how to properly eat without almost stabbing anyone. Soon Yusuke was sulking as Keiko was undoing everything that he had taught Kioko. The ivory haired girl smiled and laughed as Keiko told her all about Yusuke's horrible habits.

"She's lovely isn't she?" Genkai asked Kurama, while both snuck away from the group to take a breather outside. Kurama nodded, noticing the master smiling.

"It is really different to have a child around here. Yusuke and Keiko seem to have taken to her. I must admit that we all have taken to her. She's different." Kurama added while Genkai sipped some tea. The old lady nodded and thought for a while before she spoke.

"She seems so sweet and innocent, and yet… I wonder what she has seen in her life time…" Genkai whispered into the growing darkness. Kurama felt his heart sting with the thought of what he had allowed Masa to put Kioko through. Genkai stared at the fox and sensed that something was wrong, deep inside. "What is eating away at you?" Genkai questioned. Kurama lifted his head up and looked at the old master. He had been trying to hide the guilt he felt, but perhaps it was too great to mask.

"I feel partially responsible for her suffering." Kurama stated. Genkai shook her head and placed her cup on the floor. It made a soft sound that rang in Kurama's ears. He looked at Genkai and watched as the master ran her ringers through her hair.

"You shouldn't." Genkai spoke.

"I AM partially responsible. It is not that I just FEEL it, I AM. I used Masa to help Koenma on a case. And Masa used his secret "weapon"…Kioko…" Kurama sulked as he thought of the horrible things that Masa could have done to the young girl.

"You didn't know. Don't blame yourself for that." Genkai stood up and walked back inside the temple, taking her tea glass with her. Kurama continued to sulk until a flash of black appeared by his side with a grin and a hand sliding his katana back into the sheath.

"I've got news fox. I know where the girl's from."

End chapter 4!! Woot!

Kioko: OHHHH MMMMYYYY GOOOODDDDNNNEEESSSSS!

Bunny: I can't believe we are finally going to know!

Kurama: Know what?

Bunny: Everything!! WOOT!

Kurama: What's everything? *blinks*

Bunny and Kioko: EVERYTHING!!! ^_^

Hiei: The onnas are weird. *walks away*

Bunny: YAY! READ REVIEW and ….. there should be another one…

Yusuke: She forgot…. Her bad….

Mmmkay guys! Thanks for the support! I am trying to move along as quick as I can. I don't really want to drag this out… it is supposed to be the shortest of all my fics. It might not be that way… but I am going to try! Promise!

Loves, chibibunny


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I never have, probably never will- own YYH. Original characters are mine… but I'm not going to go and copy right them =]

_**Chapter 5: Troublesome Links**_

Keiko and Yusuke tucked Kioko into bed after a long night of talking and playing. Both of the teens were taking happily to Kioko; their new responsibility. Yusuke watched as Keiko pulled the covers up to Kioko's chin and tucked them around her. He felt her motherly instincts kicking in. Silently the two left the room to join the others in the dinning area, where Hiei had just returned with news regarding the girl's original whereabouts.

"So, go on Hiei…" Kurama asked the boy. Hiei looked around the room and smirked.

"She is from the southern part of the Makai. At least that is her last known whereabouts. According to Masa, he purchased her from a demon heading up from there; and that demon had her pedigree." Hiei spoke matter of fact. Yukina and Keiko looked disturbed at the disregard of life that some demons possessed.

"So she is a demon?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. She can't be. She doesn't have enough spiritual powers to even be close to a demon's lowest level. All she can do is sense them." Genkai replied. Kurama shook his head. The entire tante had been around her and felt nothing.

"She didn't even show signs of spiritual powers until she spoke of them. She has been with us and no one has sensed anything from her that would indicate that she could be a demon." Kurama added. Yusuke looked confused.

"So are you saying that she is from the Makai, but isn't a demon? WHAT the HELL is she THEN?!" Yusuke spoke, frustrated at the lack of information that he was receiving. Hiei growled at the lack of silence.

"She isn't demon. She isn't a human." Hiei said.

"What the HELL does that mean!?" Yusuke yelled. Keiko punched him in the side and the boy quieted down. "I just don't get it! What is she then? She has this power to find people, sense people, and she isn't anything?! That's bullshit!" Yusuke spoke softly, trying not to be as upset as he was.

"She's an Elite then?" Yukina asked the tante. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her like she was speaking French. Kurama felt the light bulb go off in his head.

"That's possible." Kurama pointed out. Genkai and Hiei nodded, leaving the rest of the room confused.

"WHAT?! What is an ELITE?! Someone say something!" Yusuke bellowed. Keiko jabbed him again in the ribcage. "Itai!" Yusuke called out. He glared at the girl and sat down.

"An Elite is a form of spirit. They rarely exist." Kurama spoke. Yukina nodded.

"Yusuke-kun, when a human with a heightened sense of spiritual awareness is killed, their extra spirit sense gets thrust out into the world. It then inhabits something, like a cat or a flower, or maybe a person." Yukina added quietly, trying to explain it so that it made sense.

"So Kioko WAS human? But when the spiritual sense collided with her body, it gave her abilities. Like putting her in between a human and a demon?" Yusuke asked around. Hiei and Kurama nodded. They were certain that it had to be that.

"There are many parts to an Elite that we don't know about- like why their age changes, or why they have the powers they are given. However, as an Elite grows, they generally experience the expansion of their own spirit- which collides with the other spirit energy living in the body. Sometimes, they are driven to madness and…. Well… you understand…" Kurama trailed off.

"Are you telling me, that she could hurt herself because of the extra spirit inside of her?!" Keiko said, wide eyed with terror. Yusuke grabbed her hand and the two looked away, scared to hear what might happen. Kurama watched the couple, who looked like parents when doctors tell them their child might die. They looked haggard and worried and most of all, fearful.

"If all of the extra spirit energy stays bottled up inside her body, then yes, it could end horribly." Kurama replied. Yusuke huffed and looked around the table. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have two spirits living inside one body. He imagined it would be something to what Kurama experienced every day, the constant battle of who he was.

"Then we've got to help her." Yusuke said determined to not just sit around and wait for something bad. "Where do we start? How do we find out who she is, or what age she is or was….?? Where do we START?" Yusuke spoke loudly. Keiko held his arm tight and nodded. Genkai smiled and Kuwabara laughed.

"Looks like we've got ANOTHER mission."

okay… it's only a small cliffhanger. Don't worry. Chapter 6 will just be in a little while. I'm tired and I have a feeling I'm getting sick. So don't freak out if it takes me a couple weeks to shoot out a few chapters. It happens that way when I'm sick. HAHA!

Bunny: *cuddles up to Kurama* how was your turkey day?

Kurama: it was wonderful. My family had thanksgiving rolls.

Hiei: *makes a nasty face* gross.

Bunny: doesn't sound very Japanese.

Kurama: at least try one. *hands one to bunny*

Bunny: *eats it* OMG! EWWWW *spits it out*

Kurama: but the gravy and cranberries and salad are in there!! *chases bunny around with thanksgiving rolls*

Bunny: EWWW!! *to fans* hope your thanksgiving was better than Kurama's!

Thanks Buddha, your support keeps me going. Who knows… maybe you'll appear in my story. Hey… if you want to ever be in my story… just ask. I generally am always working on three fics at once… so it's not a problem to try and fit you in somewhere!!

Lovels, chibibunny


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: An Elite**_

Kioko crawled out of bed and felt the cold floor brush up against her feet. It was solid and she liked the feeling that came with the familiar floors and surroundings. She smiled at the sun peeking into her room. Carefully she pulled herself all the way out of bed and dragged her still sleepy body over to her trunk of new clothes that Keiko and Yusuke took her out for.

"Yay." She smiled and pulled open the trunk. Inside was a pretty red turtle neck with a ruffled skirt. Quickly she pulled it on, falling over occasionally while trying to pull up the black leggings that Keiko insisted she have. Kioko pulled the left side of her hair back and clipped it there, keeping it out of her eyes.

She walked to the middle of the room and stopped, feeling something moving behind her. Her chest suddenly felt tight, like someone was squeezing her lungs and heart.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Kioko screamed and fell to the floor, the pain in her chest spreading to her body, then spreading to her soul. She could feel the very depths of her soul bleeding and tearing and screaming.

"KIOKO!" A familiar bunch of voices yelled as they almost broke the door down with worry and fear. Yusuke looked at the shaking girl lying curled up in a little ball, clutching her chest. Keiko rushed towards her and pulled the girl into her lap.

"Wake up! KIOKO!" Genkai yelled as the little girl struggled against some internal pain. Yukina looked her over and tried to heal her, but stopped, shaking her head confused.

"It isn't a physical ailment. Kioko-sama is suffering on an emotional basis. I cannot heal that." Yukina said scared. A tear rolled onto the floor with a thunk.

Kioko grasped her chest tighter and tighter, but the pain would not dissipate. Slowly she could feel the darkness pulling her down. Her body was exploding and she couldn't stop it. She was going to end, to be done with. All her work to be free and she was going to die as a little ball on a temple's floor.

_Temple…_

**A warm set of arms reached out to her and pulled her into them. Carefully they wrapped themselves around her and hugged her, keeping her safe and warm. Slowly Kioko looked up at the owner of the arms, and a beautiful woman with black hair and grey eyes greeted her with a big smile. Her arms were stopping the pain; they were preventing her from feeling it. Kioko smiled and nuzzled herself into the woman, feeling the warmth on her chest, the slow beating of the woman's heart, and the sadness it was crying out. Kioko looked up at the woman and noticed that she wasn't as tall as she remembered everyone else being. Kioko looked at her own body and realized that she was at least a foot and a half taller than when she was awake and in pain. "Shhh…" The woman spoke and her voice was deep and sweet, like dark chocolate. Kioko nodded and hugged the woman tightly. It was warmth that she had never felt before; never experienced in her entire existence. Then it faded, slowly and surely, the warmth faded.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THAT NIGHT ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hiei walked out of the girl's room and sighed, his Jagan over worked and his body tired. The others eagerly awaited his analysis, but the Koorime didn't feel like talking. He craved sleep, and lots of it.

"What's going on?" Yusuke demanded of the Jaganshi the moment he walked into the room. Kurama motioned for Yusuke to relax as Hiei slumped against the wall.

"The Jagan uses a lot of energy Yusuke, give Hiei some time to relax." Kurama replied. Hiei shrugged and sat, pensive for a moment. He tried to figure out what exactly had happened.

"The spirit inside of her is strong." Hiei mumbled. The gang nodded in unison. Hiei waited to catch his breath.

"Is she going to die?" Keiko ventured. Hiei shook his head and Keiko almost collapsed into Yusuke's arm. Hiei couldn't imagine what would drive Yusuke's ningen to cry about some girl.

{That girl is important to them, Hiei.}

{Hnn. I don't care.}

{You wouldn't understand, Hiei.}

{What does that mean, fox?!}

{Never mind, Hiei.}

{Tell me fox!}

{Calm down, Hiei. I meant that you don't have anyone close to you that way. Once you love someone, you worry about them all the time because you want them to be fulfilled in the way that will be good to them.}

{I don't understand.}

{I told you.}

{Hnn.}

"Is there any way we can fix it?" Yusuke pleaded, not to Hiei, but rather to the air, to some invisible god. Hiei shrugged. He had no idea if it could be fixed. It wasn't on his level to do something like that.

"Yusuke-kun, I don't think that it is fixable until…" Yukina added softly. Yusuke nodded. He wasn't going to let Kioko die, but he also didn't want her to suffer like she was.

"So what happened, exactly?" Kuwabara asked.

"The spirit that isn't hers, it was expanding, probably triggered by something." Kurama said. He had spent most of his time in the Royal Library, searching for something on the Elites. Koenma hadn't known that Kurama was in there until the toddler walked in and saw the kitsune waist deep, reading old dusty books.

"How do we stop the other spirit from expanding?" Genkai questioned. Kurama shrugged.

"I've found old remedies for the pain, but nothing telling me that it can be stopped. Most of the books in the Royal Library just told me how to ease the pain until…" Kurama cut himself off before he got out of hand with the information. Yusuke looked up at the fox and glared.

"Until what?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't worry about it right now Yusuke." Kurama protested.

"TELL ME!" Yusuke stood up, defensive.

"We will deal with it LATER, Yusuke!" Kurama continued to argue with the detective.

"Kurama, do not make me fight you on this, I am half past pissed off and a quarter to killing something. TELL ME NOW." Yusuke threatened, his eyes menacing and his voice low and almost deathly quiet. Kurama sighed.

"The books told me how to ease the pain until the Elite kills itself" Kurama spoke softly, preparing everyone for the impact. Yusuke's eyes went wide and his body rigid. Slowly he slid back down onto the seat to comfort a sobbing Keiko. Botan and Yukina also began to cry, the weight of the mission harboring inside them finally becoming too much. Kuwabara held Yukina and caught all of her tears, placing them softly on the table.

"So that's it? We just wait for her to kill herself?!" Yusuke yelled. There were soft foot steps and labored breathing as the room quieted for a second.

"Take me to Shirayama Shrine…" Kioko mumbled as she stumbled to the door frame, catching hold of it as she was falling. Kurama stood up and picked her up gently. He held her in his arms, her soft skin and her childish features still present. She looked at him and squeezed his shirt with her hands, desperate to be heard.

"Kioko! You should be in bed!" Keiko jumped up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Kurama looked at Keiko as she stood across from him, trying to take Kioko in her arms. The more Keiko tried to grab Kioko, the tighter she clung to Kurama.

"Shirayama… Youko, Shirayama…" Kioko spoke Youko's name and Kurama held tighter to her, realizing it must be extremely important for the girl to call upon Youko's help.

{Go. Now.} Youko demanded.

{I cannot just take her there! She is sick!}

{Do it NOW!} Youko protested.

{Why?}

{She needs my help. She must know something.} Youko spoke quickly.

"Okay. We'll go, Kioko. Shh. Sleep for now." Kurama held the girl close and looked at Yusuke and Keiko, who, like protective parents, disagreed. Kurama carried the girl back to her bedroom and slowly set her back down on the bed. The room was cold and Kioko was breathing harshly, so Kurama wrapped her up in her blankets and sat with her, watching her sleep. Like he had seen her before, she was cold and freezing, and he was scared he would have to undress once more.

{She is so tiny.} Youko commented.

{I know. It scares me.}

{Why?} Youko asked.

{I fear that I could crush her if I transformed.}

{I doubt it.} Youko replied.

{How so?}

{You aren't dumb enough.} Youko smirked.

Kurama ran his hand along Kioko's forehead and felt her forehead becoming warmer. Her cheeks looked pinker and finally, she started to breathe easier. Kurama went to stand up, but found a hand pulling his backwards. Kioko looked at him softly and pulled again. Kurama sat down and looked at the girl. She was sad, her ivory hair littered all across the pillows.

"I will take you. I promise. But you do need to sleep." Kurama promised Kioko. The girl blinked a few times and then reached up for the kitsune's forehead, but she was too short. Kurama pulled his head down so that the girl could touch his head. He felt the warmth of her finger tips brush against his head. Then there was a sort of blinding light and Kurama could feel Youko's energy being pulled right out of him, little by little. Quickly, Kurama fought the blinding light and pulled the girl's hand away.

"STOP!" Kurama gritted his teeth and spoke in a hushed tone, trying not to worry anyone and attract their attention. Kioko's hand fell and the light diminished, revealing a much older girl with curves and ivory hair. Kurama shot off the bed and looked the girl over. The t-shirt she wore came up above her stomach and the shorts were too short. Kurama blushed and quickly covered the girl up. He looked the girl up and down, admiring the beauty.

"Mmmmm." The girl's eyes fluttered open and Kurama noticed the same lilac eyes that had greeted him before. It was Kioko, but much older.

"Kioko?" Kurama sat on the edge of the bed as the girl sat up and pulled the covers over her chest. Kioko shook her head and touched Kurama's cheek, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Sorry, no." Slowly she pulled Kurama closer and brushed her lips against his, taking in the sweet sensation of human contact once more. Kurama's green eyes flashed amber and his hands pulled him apart from the girl who was not Kioko any more.

"Who are you?!" Kurama demanded.

"My name is Akemi Oshiro, I'm the original owner of this body."

DONE! OMG!

Wow…. I can't believe this chapter!!! I love it!!! Haha…

I finally sat and planned it out. So I believe I have more of a direction to go in. I'm sure you will agree once we hit the rest of the chapters!

Mmkay lovelies!

Read and review! Because you love me so much!

Yusuke: *glares at Kurama* I WILL KILL YOU!

Kurama: *blinks* What did I do?!

Hiei: *sighs* the girl kissed you

Kurama: SHE KISSED ME!!! *runs away from Yusuke* *hides behind Bunny*

Bunny: *.'''* DON'T KILL ME!

Yusuke: *glares* ARHAGGKNAEWKG! *chases Kurama*

Kurama: AWGKNAWEG!! *runs away* O.O'''

Everyone else: What….the….F * * *?? V.V'''

Bunny: Poor Kurama! *smiles*

Thank you toasterwoman360 for all your wonderful reviews! And Thanks Buddha for your constant support! I know you love to read all my stuff! *huggles*

For the fans

Lovels, chibibunny


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Eye to Eyes**_

Kurama felt the girl's presence burn him. It was warm and it was fiery.

"My name is Akemi Oshiro, I'm the original owner of this body." The girl spoke coquettishly, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Who?" Kurama whispered.

"You heard me." The non-Kioko spoke. Kurama looked at the girl, her hair falling over her shoulders and piling on the mattress. She ran her fingers over where Kurama had been sitting before, as if she was still trying to soak up Youko's energy.

{What is she?}Youko asked angrily; his presence weakened.

{I- I'm not sure anymore!}

The girl threw the covers off of her body and placed her feet on the floor, taking in every second, like it had been forever since she had set foot on earth, literally. Kurama's eyes wandered over every curve of her body, finding it almost too unreal that the little Kioko would grow up and potentially look like this.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked the girl.

"Home." She replied. The girl walked up to Kurama, who was pressed against the door, trying to keep her in the room. She leaned in to his face and ran her delicate fingers down his cheek and smirked. "Move it." Her voice was smooth like silk and Kurama wished she hadn't caused so much trouble because she was gorgeous.

"You cannot leave." Kurama responded. He felt the heat in the room, an abnormal heat that comes from being nervous. The girl glared at him and he felt his gaze get stronger.

"You know, you are pretty for Youko's human form. But… he is much more delicious in reality…" The girl leaned in and placed her hands on Kurama's shoulders, balancing herself against his solid body. She brought her lips close to Kurama's ear, breathing gently but dangerously enough so that it was making Kurama melt inside. "Youko, come out come out, where ever you are…." The girl spoke flirtatiously. His eyes flashed amber and Kurama could feel his body want the change. Youko was trying to take over, but it would only be to his doom.

"No." Kurama half begged, half demanded. The girl smirked as Kurama tried to fight of the kitsune to protect him.

{She'll drain you dry! Do not be stupid, Youko!}

"Aww. That's too bad. I was looking for a little meal…} The non-Kioko spoke. Suddenly herself being pulled back from a certain Jaganshi who had entered the room via window.

"Back onna. Where is Kioko?" Hiei spoke maliciously.

"She's gone. Hopefully for forever." The girl laughed, the cackling in her throat was horrid to Kurama's ears. Hiei grabbed his katana and held it to the girl's throat, looking into her lilac eyes and throwing her backwards.

"You ARE Kioko." Hiei spoke, confused at the sudden change in events. He looked up at Kurama who was still against the door. "Fox. FOX." Hiei raised his voice. Kurama snapped out of his temporary paralysis and looked at the Koorime. Hiei looked at the girl who sat on the floor, staring at the two. Kurama shook his head.

"I cannot let you leave this temple, Kioko." Kurama spoke. Suddenly the girl's eyes fluttered and she fell backwards onto the floor. Kurama rushed to her side and watched as the energy she had stolen from Youko returned to him, and with it, Kioko returned to her regular size. Hiei shook his head and walked over to the girl, pulling off his bandana and allowing his Jagan eye to open fully.

"Onna's a pain." Hiei said as he placed his hand on her forehead. His eye took control and infiltrated Kioko's mind, winding into all her current memories, trying to find the trigger for her transformation into who ever the girl was.

"**Stop. You are not going ANY farther." A voice spoke. It was attached to a black haired woman with burning grey eyes. She was defensive, and suddenly Hiei was thrown out of his own search**.

"What happened?" Kurama asked as he held the feverish Kioko close. Hiei growled and looked at the girl with distrust.

"There is some woman inside her. It wasn't the crazy onna, it is a different one." Hiei added. Kurama looked at the Jaganshi as if he was crazy.

{There cannot be ANOTHER girl. No way.}

{If she's as seductive, bring her on!} Youko chirped.

Kurama ran his hand over Kioko's hair as the little girl slept. Slowly he got up and placed her in her bed, noting that she now fit the clothes better than when she was in an older form. Hiei walked out of the room, redoing his bandana and trying to decode who the older woman was.

"Who are you really?" Kurama whispered into the night time. It wasn't given a response, except for the gentle breathing on Kioko's end. Kurama brushed the girl's bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead lightly. He tried to not imagine her older form and all of her curves, but the image kept poping up into his head. Slowly and reluctantly he left the room, still stuck with the image of the older Kioko pushed against him, her warmth and her seductive voice breathing into his ear.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ NEXT MORNING ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The kitchen bustled with noise and concern long before Kioko walked in. Yusuke and Keiko expressed their concern about taking Kioko to a temple that she randomly asked to go to, leading up to Genkai's concern that maybe it was a trap.

"I can't imagine her leading us into a trap Genkai-sama." Yukina added softly. Kuwabara agreed with the girl as he helped her scramble eggs and prepare them in a large bowl. Hiei watched as the carrot haired boy helped his sister make food; slowing her down. He looked away and stayed out of the conversation, ignoring all the talk about the strange girl. As far as he was concerned, she was just another mission.

"I agree, Yukina. Thank you. What ever it is that is hurting her may be at the temple. We cannot just ignore that." Kurama gave his opinion. Genkai nodded reluctantly.

I just do not want to see her get hurt anymore." Genkai spoke softly. Keiko nodded and Yusuke folded his arms.

"I guess Kurama is right. If it is there, we can fix it or get rid of it or kill it… or… whatever. The point is, if it is there, we can do what we need to." Yusuke added. Behind them, there was a knock on the door, and the door opened to reveal Kioko standing there, looking at everyone.

"Oh Kioko, come in." Keiko smiled and motioned for the girl to come and sit by her. Kioko smiled and walked right in, easing the atmosphere in the room. Keiko helped her decide how she wanted to get to the Temple, while everyone else just looked on at the small girl.

{Hard to believe she was a slave. Hard to believe she was treated so horribly, because she is so happy.}

{Hnn.}

{Sometimes I'm so thankful for my ridiculous life. Hiei?}

{Hnn.}

Kioko's laughter filled everyone's ears, and soon everyone was in on the plan, to help her get to Shirayama Shrine. Kuwabara and Yukina were packing lunches for the day's excersions. Keiko and Yusuke were deciding on the best way to get there and back. Genkai was providing entertainment for the girl while Yusuke and Keiko argued over which train to take. Kurama watched the group as they fought for a similar goal, the happiness of one person.

"I think we should go now. It will be too late getting home if we do not leave now." Kurama smiled. Kioko looked up and ran to Yukina to grab a small back pack filled with the lunches. She walked up to Kurama and held out her hand while looking up at the kitsune. He looked down at her and smiled, reaching out to grab her hand. Everyone watched as the kitsune silently grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her along with him.

"I guess we should go too." Yusuke smiled. He grabbed Keiko's hand and pulled her with, forgetting his argument with her earlier.

"Yeah." Keiko nodded.

End o chapter 7.

It's okay. It got a bit mushy at the end. But I'm sorta in a mushy mood.

I can't help it!

Bunny: *squeezes Kurama* AWWW!! Hold me kurarin!

Kurama: *pouts* I told you not to call me that in like… plenty of other chapters!

Yusuke: *laughs hysterically* KURARIN! AWWW!!

Keiko: *beats Yusuke over the head with a frying pan* YUSUKE!

Yusuke: .'' X.X I-ITAI!!!

Bunny: *huggles Kurama still* MY KURARIN!

Kurama: *gives up* V.V'' poor me.

READ And REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Shirayama Curse**_

The sign outside the Temple stopped the tante in their tracks.

_Cursed_

Yusuke scratched his head and laughed while Kuwabara held on to Yukina tighter, saying that is was for her protection. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and nodded.

"Why did everyone stop?" Kioko asked the group, who had let the little girl go on ahead of them.

"Oh yeah, she doesn't know how to read." Keiko mumbled. She pulled Kioko to her side and the group walked up the temple steps together, cautious of the surroundings. The talismans above the steps did not sound or glow any colors, and Kurama felt annoyed at the lack of understanding of demons.

"STOP! You are not going any further!" A voice yelled from the top of the stairs. Hiei looked up quickly, remembering the words of the black haired woman. He found a brown haired girl with dark brown eyes glaring at them in a priestess outfit.

"Yuki?" Kioko spoke out loud. The girl shot a glance at Kioko and glared. Keiko pulled Kioko back protectively.

"Who are you and why are you at this temple?" The girl demanded. Hiei growled and then shot his head in the direction of the harsh-breathing Kioko. Slowly, Kioko slumped to the ground, clutching her chest. Keiko and Yusuke dropped to their knees to help her.

"She needs your help. Are you going to invite us in or watch a girl die?" Kurama yelled at the priestess. Quickly the priestess had to make a decision.

"Bring her up. But you, the boy in the black, and the girl in the kimono must stay outside. I cannot allow demons inside the temple." The girl added, snappy. Kurama growled, but allowed the terms if it would help Kioko. Yusuke looked at the kitsune and noticed the determination in his eyes. Hiei kept his hand on his katana the entire time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ INSIDE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The priestess covered the girl with a thick blanket, and prayed for her. Slowly, she walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her, walking back to the group of people in the living area.

"She will be okay. She needs rest." The priestess said softly, trying not to be cold.

"What is with this place, and that sign?!" Yusuke asked, speaking indirectly about how the priestess knew about the demons. She looked back at the detective and smirked.

"I didn't put those talismans up there for nothing. And although they don't turn colors or make funny noises, they ARE connected to my spirit. I just know when un-welcomed guests are here." The priestess chuckled and went to pouring tea for her guests.

"What makes you think demons are always bad?" Keiko asked the priestess. The priestess turned around and looked at the girl.

"Because one stalked and killed the head priestess here, leaving the Shrine haunted." The priestess spat out, angry at the question.

"She didn't know." Yusuke defended Keiko, knowing she only had good intentions.

"I know that. But what makes you think those demons aren't capable of killing?" The priestess asked as she sat down.

"They have killed many. That is what tells us that they aren't going to hurt us. Why would they spare us? Obviously it is because they have no reason to kill us." Yusuke spoke quietly. "And we never got your name." He prodded.

"Yuki. Yuki Watanabe." The girl said uncomfortable.

"So she was right?" Kuwabara asked out loud. Yuki nodded, confused as to how the girl knew.

"But the thing is, I've never met that girl in my entire life." Yuki responded.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ OUTSIDE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kurama watched as Kioko snuck out the back door and ran towards the Shrine. He sighed and followed after her, Hiei quickly behind him after telling Yukina to alert the others. Kioko ran faster and faster until she stopped before the Shrine's doors. Kurama stopped behind her, and Hiei stopped next to one of the trees.

"Kioko, where are you going?" Kurama asked the girl. She turned back to him and he saw incredibly sad grey eyes with tears flowing out of them. He went to reach for her, but she began to glow.

"KIOKO!" Yusuke called out to her as the rest of the gang arrived with Priestess Yuki behind them. She tried to seal off what ever was happening to Kioko, but it was too much. Then the light stopped, and a black haired woman with grey eyes stood before the gang with a priestess uniform on, and blood splatters all over it.

"Yuki?" The non-Kioko asked. Yuki started to cry and ran over to the priestess and hugged her.

"Mitsuko! Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Yuki cried and held on tightly. The woman looked at the younger girl and held her tightly, feeling the fresh weight of someone's tears.

"Who…?" Yusuke asked. The elder priestess looked at the detective and smiled.

"My name is Mitsuko Sato, and I was the head priestess who was murdered at this shrine. I am the spirit inside Kioko-san, but we cannot fight each other for space anymore." Mitsuko spoke softly and looked around.

"Yuki, why don't you bring me a fresh change of clothes? I assume you haven't moved anything of mine… you never were the type to give up that easily." Mitsuko spoke to the priestess, who ran off and looked for a fresh pair of clothes. Kurama looked at the blood all over the priestess's clothes. It was dried and it was of large amounts.

"How?" Kurama asked the woman.

"Oh, I had run into a lovely gentleman while at the market, getting food. I invited him back for a meal because he looked ragged and hungry. That eventually turned into a one sided love, and from there, I became a victim of stalking. Little did I know, but this man was a demon from the Makai. Seems he was angry that my life was devoted to my temple, not to a man. So he killed me." Mitsuko spoke seriously.

"But, what about Kioko?" Keiko asked worriedly. Mitsuko smiled.

"She's great, but her real name is Akemi Oshiro. And she is really 18, not 12. Yes, she is supposed to be 18 years old instead of a child. Once I am finally gone, she will become Akemi again. But please, do not send her back to her parents… they are the ones who sold her into slavery." Mitsuko added quickly.

"What happens then?" Hiei spoke from behind everyone. Mitsuko looked at the Jaganshi and smirked.

"So you are the one who tried to pry… She will be Akemi, not Kioko. She will know what happened, and she will not have her powers. What ever results have come from her being abandoned and abused will finally show through when her powers have been removed. I have always been protecting her from within, but now, it is her time to live the life she was supposed to." Mitsuko replied. Yusuke and Keiko nodded, worried about the girl.

"What about you!?" Kurama asked quickly. Mitsuko smiled at the kitsune and motioned for the returning Yuki to give her the clothes.

"I will finally move on, and all her memories of my existence will be erased. But that is how it should have been a long time ago." Mitsuko sighed and walked towards the shrine, holding on to the clothes tightly. She stopped, and then there was light.

"Mitsuko-san! I'll never forget you! Promise!" Priestess Yuki yelled to the disappearing light. When the light faded, there was a figure on the ground, dressed in the clothes Priestess Mitsuko had been holding. She had long ivory hair, silky skin, and fiery lilac eyes that were just as playful as ever.

"Akemi, wake up."

Bunny: that is sooooo amazing! *cries*

Hiei: don't cry stupid! *rolls eyes*

Bunny: *beats Hiei within an inch of life* you are so lucky there is a fangirl restriction on me killing you! *glares*

Hiei: *thanks fangirls secretly* Hnnn

Kurama: we all know you are thankful. *hides behind bunny*

Bunny: *sticks tongue out* NAAAAAHH *^_^*

Hiei: *grabs katana*

Bunny: *sticks tongue back in mouth* Never mind. =]


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Unraveled**_

Kurama lifted the girl up in his arms and motioned for everyone to follow.

"Please stop by any time you want… even if you are demons…" Priestess Yuki added softly as she looked at the gang and then at Akemi. A slight reverie washed over her as she thought about Mitsuko again.

"We will. Thank you." Keiko said as the tante headed towards the stares. The priestess waved good bye and the gang headed back home. The stares on the street weren't as odd to Kurama as the weight of the girl; she was heavier, an obvious effect of becoming instantly older.

"Do you think it will be bad Kazuma?" Yukina asked the carrot haired boy. Kuwabara shook his head, uncertain.

"I don't really know. But I know we are all going to be there." Kuwabara smiled and placed his hands on Yukina's shoulders. Yusuke comforted Keiko while running the last few hours over in his mind, trying to figure out what had really happened.

_I will finally move on, and all her memories of my existence will be erased._

Hiei watched on as the rest of the gang walked up the temple's steps to the waiting Genkai. She was worried and pacing by time Kurama finally made it to the top stop with the sleeping Akemi.

"What happened?" Genkai asked. Yusuke sighed.

"Something. The point is, her real name is Akemi, and she is actually 18; oh yeah, she's a human now." Yusuke said nonchalantly. Genkai nodded, confused by the day's activity, but willing to take in the basics for the moment. Kurama nodded and headed back towards the temple with Akemi held tightly to his chest.

"I'll watch her over night, so do not worry about her." Kurama told Keiko as she opened the door to the temple and to Kioko's room. She nodded and left after Kurama placed Akemi in the bed that she had slept in as a young girl. He marveled at her beauty and at her innocent sleeping face that lulled him into a state of sleep himself. He placed his head on the edge of her bed while he sat in a chair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hiei flitted past the window to check up on the fox and the girl. He hadn't been surprised when she was the end result of the dead priestess's work. She was attractive for a ningen, but not his taste; she was much too complicated: perfect for Kurama.

"Hnn." Hiei wondered if the fox saw anything in her. He wasn't even sure if the fox had thought about the girl in that way. Carefully Hiei wiped the frost off the window to see the girl awake and playing with the kitsune's hair. She looked at Hiei and watched him as he watched her; then she looked back at the fox and kept her attention there.

{Fox, she's playing with your hair. WAKE UP.}

{Hmm??}

Kurama opened his eyes to find Akemi playing with his crimson hair. She didn't smile or laugh; she just twirled the hair in between her fingers. Kurama sat up a bit more and made eye contact.

"You are awake." Kurama spoke softly so as not to startle her. The girl continued to play with Kurama's hair, careful as to not pull it off his head. She ran her fingers through it and watched as the boy closed his eyes and smiled.

{Stop enjoying this, Youko!}

{Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.}

Kurama continued to purr out loud until the girl patted him on the head and caught his attention. He looked up and noticed that her lilac eyes were crying silently. Kurama got up and sat on the edge of her bed, catching her tears and wiping them on his pants instead of letting them hit her bedding or her clothes. She continued to cry, but let the sound of it fall through more. Kurama listened to the soft hiccup sounds she made when she tried to breathe in quickly.

"Shhh…." Kurama pulled the girl in tightly and ran his hands over her long ivory hair. She curled her hands into a fist and wanted to pound into something, but couldn't find anything to hit. Slowly, she released her fists and grabbed on to Kurama's shirt.

"She's gone…." Akemi cried, trying to remember who was taken away from her and why it hurt so much. Kurama held her as she struggled to remember Mitsuko.

_All her memories of my existence will be ERASED._

There was no way to bring back those memories that were taken, but Akemi had remembered the feeling of Mitsuko's protection.

"I am here for you." Kurama spoke softly, trying to give Akemi a sense of relief, but falling because she knew that there was something more.

"Where is she?" Akemi spoke to Kurama while running her hands along his chest. Kurama gulped and felt Youko's edge spark.

"I don't know who you are talking about, Akemi." Kurama said. She shook her head and pounded on Kurama's chest lightly.

"You know what I'm talking about Kitsune! I'm not stupid!" Akemi yelled as soft as she could. Kurama pulled her face away from his chest and kissed her forehead lightly. Akemi growled. "Where is SHE?!" Akemi yelled. Kurama looked at her and frowned.

"She is gone. You can't get her back." Kurama told Akemi lightly. She felt her eyes water and she let the fox hold her close. The pain of being abandoned was searing in her chest and she felt it surfacing. It had been so long since she had felt the sting of rejection. Being held fixed the immediate response the rejection solicited.

"Don't…don't let go…" Akemi begged Kurama. The kitsune nodded and held the girl close. It had been forever since he had held someone so close to him. Her older form was sensual; the way she moved, the things she said… it was almost as if she had experienced so much in those few seconds it took her to become 18.

"Shhh. Just relax. No one is leaving you." Kurama added, trying to make sure that Akemi knew that the tante liked her just as much as they like Kioko. Akemi sighed and let herself fall asleep in the boy's arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ THE NEXT DAY ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kurama walked down the hall with a set of tea on a tray for Akemi. He waited till she was well into her second REM cycle to get up and get her some tea for when she woke. Keiko opened the door for him and watched as the kitsune sat right next to her bed and waited for her to wake up. Slowly she closed the door and walked to the kitchen where dinner was being made. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting over something stupid, like normal.

"Oi, how is Kio…uhm… Akemi doing?" Yusuke fixed his mistake. Keiko shrugged.

"Kurama is taking good care of her, but I can't really tell how bad it is if he is the only one who had privileges. I think we need to let him take a break…" Keiko spoke.

"Or force him to." Genkai added, knowing that the kitsune was getting addicted to the company of the girl. She didn't want to see him upset when the girl had to leave and live her life.

"Yeah. Good idea. We should make him give us time!" Yusuke spoke, excited to get to spend time with the girl, to find out if she was still as impressionable as she was when she was a younger girl. Keiko nodded and smiled, happy to know that someone shared her feelings.

"If only it were easy to lure him out here!" Keiko thought out loud. The tante nodded and then looked at Hiei, who proceeded to shake his head and glare.

"No, onna. I'm not going to make up some story." Hiei said seriously.

"Mmmkay. Then you could try and kill Kuwabara or Yusuke." Keiko added for kicks. Hiei tilted his head and his eyes lit up. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and bolted for the door.

"You just made it interesting." Hiei flitted off, trying to kill the detective and the idiot. There was lots of screaming, and Keiko prepared herself for the role of a life time. Quickly she ran to the bedroom.

hahaha! I love my bad sense of humor.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: o'''' O.M.G.!!! HELLLLP *still running from Hiei*

Hiei: *chasing* ^.^

Bunny: oooooOOOooooo *eats popcorn*

Kurama: *joins Bunny* OOO!! I love popcorn

Bunny: AH HA! It worked *throws brown sack over Kurama and runs away with him*

Kurama: aasd wogdu meneig sgei *kicks from inside sack* (translate: what is going on?!"

Hiei: *devilish eyes* COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: HEEEEEEEELP!!!

Read and review. I luvels.

Love always, chibibunny!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Running Shoes**_

It was easy to usher Kurama out of the room with the threat of Hiei trying to kill the detective and Kuwabara. The red head chased Hiei to figure out what made the Koorime snap. Quickly, Keiko snuck into Akemi's bedroom to check on the girl with Yusuke right by her side.

"Akemi… Are you awake?" Keiko asked as she opened the door to the bedroom. Yusuke closed the door after he walked in, careful not to slam it shut. The girl was awake and just staring into the air at nothing. Keiko walked up to her and took her hand, trying to make Akemi snap back.

"Is she alright?" Yusuke questioned, hoping that the little girl he once knew was still in the existing shell of a young woman. Keiko sat at the edge of the bed and brushed Akemi's hair slowly, taking her time to pamper the girl. Yusuke walked up to the ivory haired girl and poked her, eliciting no reaction except anger from Keiko.

"I think she isn't doing so hot." Keiko responded. Yusuke nodded and then looked at Keiko.

"I think I know what might help!" Yusuke rushed out of the room and minutes later, returned with the pink-haired master in tow. Genkai walked into the room and felt the heavy aura of depression almost knock her down. The girl in the bed wasn't really a girl anymore, and Genkai could sense the pain that plagued her.

"Genkai, can you help?" Yusuke asked the master. Genkai nodded and motioned for Keiko to get up so that she could have a look at Akemi. Keiko reluctantly moved away and let the older woman take care of the once little girl who she adored.

"I will need some time alone with Akemi, please wait outside for a bit." Genkai spoke softly, so as not to indicate anything. Yusuke nodded and pulled Keiko out of the room and back to the kitchen where Yukina waited with Botan. Genkai looked at Akemi and sighed deeply. "Come back, Akemi. I can help you deal with her." Genkai whispered, catching Akemi's lost attention. The girl's lilac eyes widened as she felt herself come back to life, feeling the tremendous pain again in her chest. Genkai smiled.

"Where did she go?" Akemi asked the older master. The Kioko inside her wanted to listen to what the woman had to say; wanted to believe in her. The skeptical new Akemi wanted answers without questions.

"She isn't coming back… but I can help you forget… that she ever existed…" Genkai whispered quietly, afraid that any one person would hear. Akemi looked up at the old woman with a sense of wonder and astonishment.

"You can make the pain… disappear?" Akemi gripped the bed sheets tighter with anticipation, her fists turning white. Genkai looked at the girl and sighed.

"Not me, but someone I know." Genkai smiled and brushed the girl's hair out of her eyes. The girl nodded.

"Please… make this go away… I don't want to remember anything…" Akemi choked, trying not to cry all the tears that had welled up in her body. Genkai held the girl close to her and nodded, hoping that it would be strong enough to erase everything.

"Ohkay. I can't do it right now, but later tonight, I promise. I will fix this for you." Genkai spoke softly and then held her finger up to her lips. Akemi nodded and sat back in the bed, pulling the cover over her shoulders and trying to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A shadow stepped out into the clearing as Genkai led Akemi out into the darkness of the forest surrounding the temple. Slowly the girl walked with the master, holding all her emotions in, waiting for them to disappear. Genkai sat the girl down on a tree stump.

"Close your eyes, Akemi. This will only take a few seconds." Genkai told Akemi as she went to talk to the figure.

"I'm glad you came, I was worried you might change your mind." The figure spoke to Genkai. The old woman sighed and looked towards the girl, whose heart was truly ready to forget everything she ever knew; even if it was a second of good in all the lies and pain.

"I want her to have a chance at a normal life. You know that if she stays with me, she never would have a chance. I need this from you, Koenma. She needs it." Genkai spoke to the prince of the Spirit World. Koenma looked at the old woman and then at the girl; a small look of pity falling on his face.

"I've arranged for her to live with a family downtown. She will still be close by; I'm just warning you now." Koenma added. Genkai nodded and stepped out of the way. Koenma rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and walked up behind Akemi, who didn't flinch or draw away. Genkai stepped in front of the girl and held her hands.

"Okay, Akemi, it's time. You still want this?" Genkai asked for the last time. Akemi nodded and closed her eyes. There was never going to be any pain worse than what was bottling up inside her as she waited. Koenma placed his hands on Akemi's head and a bright blue light appeared around the girl as the prince struggled to erase everything. "This isn't hurting her is it?" Genkai asked the prince.

"No. Not at all; she thinks she is falling asleep right now, into a deep sleep… There, done." Koenma backed away from the girl and caught her in his arms as she slumped over, asleep. "I will take her over to the family's house. Don't worry, she will be safe." Koenma promised as he picked up the girl in his arms and walked away with her. Genkai felt her heart break as she watched the prince walk away with the once little girl who charmed everyone.

"Good by Kioko. Good bye Akemi." Genkai whispered into the night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MEANWHILE, AT THE TEMPLE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What do you mean she is GONE?!" Keiko screamed at the kitsune. Kurama fumed and searched the entire temple frantically, turning over all the furniture. Every sign of her had been erased. Her clothes weren't there, her hair brush was gone, even her bed was made up; as if she had never existed at all.

"You have to be joking fox! Tell me you are joking!" Yusuke begged. Kurama shook his head as he continued to search for the girl. Yukina looked frightened at all the chaos.

"Maybe she left us." Yukina spoke softly, trying not to upset anyone. Kurama sighed and looked at the Koorime, hoping that no one would say that. He sat down on the floor and looked around the room.

"It's likely fox, you know that." Hiei spoke. Yusuke glared at the Jaganshi, but Kurama nodded.

"It is. You are right." Kurama said quietly. Keiko started to cry and grabbed tightly on to Yusuke, who didn't look happy at all. Slowly Kurama got up and went into the girl's old room, trying to find a clue to anything.

{Where did you go?}

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ AKEMI ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_She drifted in an out of consciousness as the cold flecks hit her skin frequently. Slowly she let herself wake, but didn't venture to open her eyes. There was nothing she recognized about this body, not a single thing she knew. It was gone. What ever she was before this moment, it was gone._

"Oh My GOD!" A voice cried out as light hit her face. The voice was deep and friendly, pulling her into the kindness it radiated. Warm arms enveloped her and a hot hand touched her forehead and then her neck to check for a pulse. It was there, and the arms lifted her up and pulled her into a warm place. "Ayame, there is a girl on our doorsteps! She's freezing, get some warm blankets!" The voice demanded of another person. It was moments before she felt the warmth of hot wash towels on her forehead and her hands, warming her up so she wouldn't freeze to death.

"Oh Hisashi, is she going to be okay?" A higher pitched voice asked of the deep voice. It was delicate, but strong in spirit. Her mind wandered before she tried to open her eyes. "Hisashi! She's opening her eyes!" The voice supposedly called Ayame called out. Slowly her eyes opened and she saw an older woman looked down at her. A man slowly looked over the woman's shoulder; his balding head reflecting the light.

"Hi there. Are you okay?" The man named Hisashi asked kindly. She looked at him and nodded, looked at her body for any marks. Hisashi had deep brown eyes that disguised their pupil with darkness; but they were warm, unlike what she thought they would be.

"What is your name young lady?" Ayame asked.

"I…I don't know…" She responded, unsure of what to call herself.

"Hmmmm. Well, we can't let you go around with no name. How about we give you one?" Hisashi asked her. She nodded and sat up slowly, looking at the older couple as they fawned over her. She let her attention wander over to a picture of a young girl with ivory hair and lilac eyes, smiling with a set of two boys behind her.

"Is that me?" She asked the couple while pointing to the picture. The couple looked at her and smiled.

"I've got it. Kyoko. Your new name is Kyoko. You remind me so much of our late daughter. Won't you stay here Kyoko?" Ayame asked. The girl looked at her and let the new name soak in. Kyoko. She had no idea where she was from, no idea how to get back and no idea if anyone was looking for her. It seemed the only rational idea.

"Yes ma'am." Kyoko spoke, pushing her ivory hair behind her still semi-cold shoulders. Ayame sat on the bed and pulled Kyoko's hand into her own.

"Please, call me mom."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ NINE MONTHS LATER (OCTOBER) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kurama walked down the street, kicking the occasional leaf before him as they all fell to the ground. His spirit was low; the world in a constant state of dying. Slowly he made his way in the direction of the temple; to check on Yusuke and the rest of the gang. It had been months since he had left and gone to the Makai to find himself again after Akemi's disappearance. The air smelled sweeter to him then he remembered, even in a time when everything dies off. Kurama looked up and noticed a group of girls running towards him in high school cross-country uniforms. He chuckled as he thought about what school had been like when he left. There was no explanation or letter; he had just told his mother that he needed to take some time off. Shiori didn't fight him; it seemed like she just understood the heart break of losing something important.

"Hey, Ume, HURRY UP! Don't fall behind now!" A voice called out as the lead group of girls passed him. They giggled and a few looked behind to watch him in his melancholic state. Slowly two girls came running up as Kurama stepped up onto the temple steps. They kept jogging, one struggling to keep up, and the other slowing down to give support.

"Kyoko… you….are….the…BEST!" the slow girl exclaimed, almost out of breathe as the other girl encouraged her to do her best. Kurama watched as a head of ivory colored hair and lilac eyes passed him by. She turned her head and caught the boy staring at her. Kurama's heart swelled and he felt his body warm instantly. Kyoko turned her head around and continued to jog with the other girl, leaving the red-headed boy alone; but with hope.

"Akemi?" Kurama whispered into the Autumn air.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A WEEK LATER ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kurama waited again for the girl to show up with her group of jogging-crazy friends. She had come by every day at the same time for the last week. Kurama had first kept to himself, but managed to show up at the same time she did. He waited for her in anticipation, nervous at what she would say today. Her eyes were energetic and happy; unlike the girl she was when he had last seen her. He wondered why she never stopped to say hello, or why she never tried to come by at any other time. Kurama hadn't told Yusuke and Keiko about her yet, wanting to confirm that she was really Akemi. Slowly, there was a tap-tap-tap of running shoes on the pavement, signaling Akemi's return. Kurama waited on the steps of the temple, sitting there for her. When the footsteps stopped, Kurama's eyes widened. Slowly he pushed himself off the steps and moved forward to see where she went. His head rounded the corner when he saw her standing there, her arms on her hips as she panted. Kurama could feel the energy coming from her as she stayed put for a moment. It was his chance.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked the Akemi look-alike. The girl looked up at him and nodded, still panting.

"Just…Working…Out….Season's…Almost…Done…" Kyoko spoke, looking at the red head she had seen every day this week. He always managed to beat her to the temple, even if she started out early in the day. She looked at his emerald eyes and smiled, guessing that she and he were about the same age.

"Looks like it may be really hard work. Do you want to sit down?" Kurama asked cordially, not sure why Akemi wasn't being friend to him.

{She knows me, right?}

{Maybe it isn't her?} Youko questioned.

"Mmmmkay…Sounds…Great." Kyoko sat next to the boy and tried to breathe deeply. Kurama could feel his insides jump up and down. He longed to hold her, to hug her, to tell her that he had missed her so much that he had left everything he knew to try and forget she existed.

"So, what school do you attend?" Kurama spoke softly and sweetly. The girl drank some of the water she had in her hand. Slowly she pushed back her ivory bangs.

"Furabawashi. You?" The girl said quickly. Kurama debated about his answer.

"I attended Meiou, but then I went to study abroad." Kurama settled back and focused on his supposed Akemi. She looked perfectly like the girl who was once Kioko. No longer was she an Elite, but now it seemed she was a high school student.

"Wow. That's an amazing school! What made you want to study abroad?" Kyoko asked the boy. His manner was saddening, like he was searching for something and hadn't found it yet.

"I lost someone really dear to me, and being here was too hard. I suppose it is a coward's way." Kurama muttered, thinking about how he had just run away from the problem, instead of facing it together with the Tante.

"No. I don't think so. To be honest, I don't remember anything before last January. My adoptive parents found me outside their doorstep, with no memory of anything. Lucky for me, I'm a fast learner!" Kyoko laughed. Kurama's eyes widened with fear.

{She doesn't remember ANYTHING!?} Youko screamed.

{.God.}

{What happened to her?!}

"Don't look so scared! It's okay! Sometimes I think it was a blessing in disguise. What if I had been really miserable? It would be a good think I forgot everything!" Kyoko smiled at the boy. He seemed unhappy with her answer, and she felt odd for telling him what was going on.

"I'm sure there are people who love you and are searching for you though." Kurama spoke softly of himself.

"I'm sure there are. And they might find me. Or they might not. Either way, I'm happy where I am, and I'm sure I will be okay. Anyway, I have to go and finish my course! Bye…" Kyoko left a long pause so the boy would leave his name.

"Kurama." The boy added.

"Kyoko."

"Stop by soon, Kyoko." Kurama waved as the girl ran away from him. It seemed all she was doing these days was running from him.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called to the kitsune from the top of the stairs. Kurama stood up and stopped, looking back for the once Akemi, who no longer existed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ INSIDE THE TEMPLE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kurama cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I found her." Kurama said softly, but loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Keiko and Yusuke looked directly at the fox, worried and confused.

"Akemi? You found her!?" Keiko asked passionately, ready to burst from the happiness.

"She has a new name. A new family. A new memory." Kurama said sharply. Yusuke held Keiko back from trying to beat the information out of Kurama. Hiei looked at the fox and listened intently; he himself had wondered where the ningen had fled to.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Can we see her?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head and sighed, trying not to be over taken with the raw emotion he was feeling.

"She doesn't remember any of us. Her name is Kyoko, and she is fine. I cannot believe how happy she is…" Kurama murmured.

"Nothing? You mean her entire memory is erased?" Kuwabara asked the kitsune, afraid of what it would mean for Yusuke; who had grown attached to the once little girl.

"At least she isn't in pain. That is the only important thing; that she is happy. I can live content with that…" Keiko pleaded with her own emotions. Yusuke held the girl close and nodded, knowing that it was a losing battle to try and win her back.

"She is happy; but we aren't."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ KYOKO ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kyoko looked at the picture of her and her adoptive brothers and compared it to the original Kyoko in the other picture. Ayame was in the other room, making plans for a night out with her adoptive brothers and Hisashi. The girl in the original picture was so carefree and happy, that sometimes it worried Kyoko that she would never be good enough to fill the hole that the original Kyoko had left. Ayame tapped on the bedroom door, slowly opening it to find Kyoko laying on her bed, staring at the photographs; judging them.

"What's wrong, Kyoko?" Ayame asked the girl. Kyoko raised her head and Ayame saw a sad pair of lilac eyes. The older woman walked in and motioned for Kyoko to scoot over on the bed to make room. Slowly Ayame ran her hands along Kyoko's beautiful ivory hair, careful not to get it caught in her fingers.

"I feel like I'm just replacing the original girl, Mama." Kyoko shrugged and rolled over, trying to ignore what ever feeling was welling up inside her. Ayame touched Kyoko's shoulder lightly and sighed.

"You are never replacing anyone. You will always be my Kyoko, regardless of your real name or who ever comes looking for you. I will always love you; I want you to be happy. But I have this feeling, that maybe you are not really that happy here. Maybe there is something inside you that draws you to people who are looking for you." Ayame spoke softly, knowing that her own heart was breaking as she was letting her daughter go- for the final time.

"But, Mama Ayame, I want to stay here and make you happy!" Kyoko turned around quickly and begged her adoptive mother to let her stay so she could make her and Hisashi happy. Ayame shook her head and stopped.

"Kyoko, don't fight what you feel. I made the mistake of pushing my first daughter too much, and it drove us so far apart. I've been granted another chance to make it right- and I know that this is what I have to do. I have to let you do what you feel is right. I love you very much, you know that. Right?" Ayame cried silently as she smiled at her Kyoko. The girl looked back at her and smiled, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Both women met in an embrace of a mother and child, both lost and struggling to figure out who they are.

"Alright, I'll find what is right. Not just for me, but for Kyoko the first." Kyoko added, trying not to break down and seem weak in front of her adoptive mother.

"Find who is looking for you."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A WEEK LATER ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a week since Kurama had last seen his Akemi/the new girl Kyoko. He waited for her every day, just hoping that he would get the chance to tell her good bye. It was off to the Makai for Kurama, back to searching and trying to recover what he felt he lost. Slowly, the wind brushed his hair to the side and Kurama could finally feel her approaching aura. It seemed that she was more somber today, that she had a decision to make; and regardless of what anyone said… she was going to make it on her own.

"Kurama, you waited?" Kyoko asked surprised, seeing the red head sitting at the foot of the temple steps; like he always did to wait for her.

"Yes, unfortunately, this is a good bye instead of hello." Kurama sadly spoke. Kyoko looked at the boy and frowned.

"Actually, I came to tell you good bye too." Kyoko smiled nervously. Kurama looked shocked. Kyoko laughed and sat next to the boy and looked out over a very lifeless scene. The trees were dying and the foliage around them was already a dirty brown.

"Where are you going Kyoko? Aren't you staying here?" Kurama asked the girl. Kyoko shook her head.

"I'm going to find the person who is looking for me. There must be at least one, don't you think so?" Kyoko smiled, looking into the red-head's well natured eyes. He was sad, almost terribly alone.

"I'm right here…." Kurama whispered and turned away quickly. Kyoko looked at the boy and noticed that he was almost crying.

"What's wrong?!" Kyoko asked, scared that she had made the boy cry. Kurama tried to stifle his pain so he wouldn't hurt Kyoko instead.

{TELL HER! Don't be a FOOL! She'll continue RUNNING FROM YOU!}

{I can't….}

{TELL HER!}

"I'm right here. I've been searching for you. I've searched for you since January when you went missing. I've gone to the darkest parts of my own heart just to find you…. I'm right here, in front of you." Kurama looked at Kyoko and spoke softly so as not to scare her. Kyoko's eyes were wide with shock; she didn't understand.

"But…. You…..?" Kyoko asked, confused.

"I had no idea you were still alive. I thought the worst. I assumed you hated me, I assumed you hated all of us. We took care of you, we loved you; I loved you. But, things are different. Go. If you must, I'm sure there are more people who will know you, will wel-"Kurama was cut off by the sudden mass that hit his chest. Kyoko latched on to the boy's neck and hung on to him for dear life.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before…." Kyoko cried and smiled, feeling a sense of true happiness at being found. Her chest pounded and she could feel warm arms envelope her; physically and mentally.

_Don't let him go, Akemi. Hold that boy tight and never let go._

"My name… It's Akemi…. Kurama!" Akemi grabbed a hold of Kurama and hugged him tightly, scaring the kitsune. Kurama held the girl tightly and tried not to cry.

{Thank you Mitsuko…I just have a feeling you were indeed watching her this entire time. Thank you for returning her to me…. You really are protecting her.}

"Kurama, there is one more thing I need…" Akemi asked the kitsune.

"Anything." Kurama responded.

"Good."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ IN THE FOREST ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I think it is over here." Akemi said, searching. "AHA! Got it! OVER HERE!" Akemi yelled for Kurama. The kitsune came running fast until he found Akemi, kneeling over a small opening.

"This is where I tracked you down so Yusuke could rescue you…" Kurama said; astonished that even he remembered where he was. Akemi smiled and leaned over it, brushing off the leaves until she felt a cold, carved stone beneath her. Kurama looked down at the writing on the stone.

"Mitsuko: beloved priestess and guardian of memories." Akemi read off the stone before smiling. Kurama pulled the girl tightly against his chest.

"You cannot outrun the past, or the future." Kurama laughed. Akemi smiled and held Kurama's hand tightly as they stood up to leave.

"But I can still run from you, kitsune!" Akemi winked and then took off, headed back to the temple; back to home.

That's IT! I finished it! OMG!

Bunny: *huggles all the characters* YOU GUYS ROCK!

Hiei: *glares* let go onna…

Kurama: *huggles Akemi* Hiei is just jealous because I got the girl this time.

Yusuke&Keiko: X-X you aren't going to have her much longer if you mistreat her *protective parents*

Kuwabara: just no more insults! PLEASE! And no more Hiei trying to kill me and Yusuke!

Bunny: but why!? The folks REALLY liked that!!! ^_^

Hiei: *raises hand*

Bunny: yes Hiei?

Hiei: me too. I enjoyed it too.

Bunny: I know you did. Ssshhhhh.

Alright my faithful fans! There is fanfic number 3 by chibibunny! Thank you sooooo much for your support! It means the world to see that people are reading my stuff!

Lovels, chibibunnys


End file.
